Mensonge à l'insu
by Madame pingouin
Summary: Stiles et Derek sont en couple depuis plusieurs années, et parents d'une petite Charlie mais une annonce de la part de l'humain changera sûrement la donne sur la vie tranquille de la famille..
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour everybody !**

 **Alors pour ma première fiction j'ai choisi un Sterek hein bc c'est ce que je fais de mieux. ATTENTION C'EST UN MPREG! C'est à dire qu'ici Stiles à porté leur enfant. Je sais c'est bizarre mais j'ai passé toute l'histoire de la grosses l'accouchement et tout on retrouve juste le couple quelques années après ^^**

 **Sinon seule Charlie m'appartient ici (mouhaha :3), les autres personnages sont à Jeff Davis tout comme l'univers dans lequel la fiction ce passe mais l'histoire en elle même est à moi !**

 **A part ça bonne lecture à tous et soyez indulgent c'est ma ppremière publication :3 (un review ça prend deux secondes)**

 **–––––––**

Je les regardais jouer **d** epuis un moment depuis la chaise de la table en chêne. Ils étaient tellement adorable tout les deux.. Qui aurait cru que le plus aigri des loups garous allait à ce point être investi dans sa famille ? Même si moi je l'ai su dès que j'ai rencontré sa sœur. En parlant de famille.. Je savais que la mienne serait probablement détruite peu de temps après ce que je venais de découvrir. Penser à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques années plus tôt me fait faire des cauchemars encore aujourd'hui.

Alors que mon bien aimé faisait rire notre fille aux éclats, je repensais à la discussion que j'avais eu plus tôt dans la semaine sur le parking de la clinique.

#Flashback#

\- Tu comptes lui dire ?

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur joues mais je tentais de me reprendre pour articuler.

\- Que veux tu que je fasses d'autre ? Il a le droit de savoir que tu es un monstre.

\- Ça il le sait déjà mon chou. Tu veux vraiment détruire la famille qu'il vient de reconstruire après tant d'années de solitude ?

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu as peur pour ta vie ! Je sais qu'il va comprendre !

\- Tu préfères fuir son regard jusqu'à la fin de tes jours parce que tu as détruit le peu de choses en quoi il croyait seulement pour que je disparaisse de ta vie ou le laisser croire au mensonge et le garder heureux pour qu'il continue de t'aimer ?

Je ne savais soudain plus quoi dire, moi qui en a pourtant tellement en tête.

\- Réfléchis y Stiles.

Sur ce il disparu comme il était venu et je fondis en larme sur le volant à peine entré dans la Jeep.

#Fin du flashback#

La tête entre les mains, je m'étais enfermé dans la salle de bain et avais glissé contre la porte. Les larmes coulaient. Le pire c'est que Peter avait raison...

\- Stiles pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je tentais d'essuyer mes joues, en vain.

\- Dé-desolé je.. C'est rien..

\- C'est pas rien quand tu pleures Stiles.

Je pris alors une longue inspiration pour tenter de répondre clairement.

\- Je pensais à ma mère Derek, t'inquiète pas..

Il ne pouvais pas savoir si je mentais, puisque je pense tout le temps à ma mère.

\- Charlie voulait faire des dessins avec toi.

\- J'arrive...

Je me levais alors un peu tremblant pour aller me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et camoufler mes pleurs. Quand je suis sortis de la pièce, Charlie courut dans mes bras en criant. Je la souleva avec un grand sourire et embrassait sa joue.

\- Il paraît que tu veux dessiner ma chérie ?

En la déposant au sol elle me traîna au salon par la main. Je sortis alors tout ses feutres et ses feuilles de coloriages sur la table quand un voile chaud entoura mes hanches et se déposa dans ma nuque. Je me mordi les lèvres en sentant ses lèvres chaudes caresser ma nuque et ses mains enserrer mon torse de ses bras rassurants.

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? Tu es stressé..

\- Est ce que ça change de d'habitude ?

\- La différence c'est que ton cœur accélère dès que je te parle depuis plusieurs jours..

\- Peut-être parce que j'ai très envie de toi en ce moment..

Je me demandais comment il était aussi simple de mentir, enfin ce n'était presque pas vrai parce que depuis quelques semaines, l'été approchant, son charisme de loup à doublé de volume et je ne sais plus ou me mettre quand j'entends ça voix.

\- C'est très flatteur mais c'est pas ça.. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur de quelque chose.

\- Oui, que tu me laisse aller tout seul à la douche ! Ça fait des semaines que tu ne viens plus, j'ai pas envie d'être jaloux de ma propre fille !

Je le sentais sourire contre mon épaule et pas ce sourire attendris non, ce sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus pervers. Ses lèvres s'étaient rapprochées du creux de mon oreille et j'entendais sa respiration aussi bien que le son de ses dents qui mordaient sa lèvre. Un frisson me parcouru jusqu'au bout des doigts.

\- Je veillerai à ce que tu sois bien propre alors...

Un soupir s'échappa de ma bouche lorsqu'il s'écarta pour aller s'asseoir en face de nous et regarder les dessins de Charlie avec attention. Nous nous regardions plus qu'amoureusement même si j'étais anxieux. Moi je savais qu'il avait deviné qu'il y avait autre chose que la douche, autre chose que ma mère et je le remerciais intérieurement de ne pas me forcer à lui dire. Je devais le faire pourtant, il le fallait. Mais je devais trouver la bonne tournure de phrase qui aurait fait qu'il ne m'aurait pas regardé avec un air de dégoût et de mépris.

Le soir venu, c'est moi qui ne l'avait pas rejoins dans la douche. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais le cœur n'y était pas et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Alors je m'étais couché, replié sur moi même en essayant de m'endormir avant que Derek ne me rejoigne. C'était tout simplement impossible. J'y pensais trop. Il fallait que je lui en parle. Ça allait me tuer sinon. Mais lui aussi ça allait le tuer... Et soudain je me repris une fois de plus que Peter avait raison. Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour qu'il soit mort quand Derek l'avait tué la première fois... Ça aurait évité tellement de problème. Derek savait que je le détestait, mais pas à quel point.

Soudain je sentis du mouvement dans le lit, alors je ferma les yeux mais il entendait mon cœur plus que rapide dans ma poitrine alors il entoura mon corps avec le sien en déposant de doux baisers dans mon cou. Quand il était près de moi, j'avais l'impression que tout s'arrangeait, que rien ne s'était jamais passé, et pourtant...

\- Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas...

Mon cœur se serra à nouveaux, je pouvais entendre sa réelle inquiétude dans sa voix et je ne pouvais que m'en vouloir de lui avoir menti à mon insu pendant tout ce temps à cause de son oncle psychopathe et dérangé. Alors un murmure s'échappa de mes lèvres, espérant secrètement qu'il l'entende et comprenne sans plus d'explication.

\- J'ai beau avoir des oreilles lupines, je comprends que si tu articules.

\- Où est Charlie ?

\- En haut, dans sa chambre.

\- Si je parle comme ça.. Est ce qu'elle m'entend ?

Je savais qu'elle était trop petite pour comprendre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la protéger parce que elle aussi ça la bouleverserait si elle savait.

\- Dis moi chaton ça fait une semaine que tu traines ça sur tes épaules.. Tu portes déjà assez de choses comme ça..

\- Tu.. Promets moi de...

Un soupire d'exaspération s'échappa de mes lèvres, ne trouvant pas la fin de cette phrase. Derek ne pourrait rien promettre car sa réaction pourrait être d'un extrême à l'autre, c'est ce que je redoutais le plus mais j'étais obligé. On s'était engagé à ne plus rien se cacher depuis que j'avais découvert qu'il ne partait pas en voyage d'affaires pendant une semaine régulièrement, mais qu'il s'occupait de meutes invasives sur le territoire. Des hommes mentent pour aller retrouver leur maîtresse, le mien mentait pour sauver le monde. Derek était parfait et je m'en voulais de gâcher ce magnifique sourire collé contre ma peau.

\- Stiles.. Détend toi, ça ne peut pas être si dramatique..

\- Dis pas ça je t'en prie ! Ça m'aide pas !

\- Bon alors dis moi ce que je dois promettre.

Les yeux fermés, le visage fermé, j'essayais à nouveau de trouver mes mots mais rien ne venait à part cette phrase.

\- Charlie n'est pas ta fille.

J'avais cessé de respirer, en tentant de percevoir la moindre réaction de Derek. Il ne bougeait pas, ne resserrait ni ne desserrait sa prise sur mon corps mais son silence m'angoissait plus que tout. N'osant bouger plus que lui, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il me hurle dessus m'aurait presque soulagé, mais rien. Nada. Pendant des secondes qui semblaient un éternité je ne savais plus quoi faire ou penser. Ce fut presque un soulagement quand le loup se détacha de moi même si un creux se formait dans ma poitrine. Une larme coula, je n'arrivais pas à me retourner vers lui. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait et encore une fois c'est ce qui m'effrayais le plus, mais je l'avais dit et d'une certaine manière c'était le bon côté de la chose. Il fallait que l'un de nous brise ce silence insoutenable. J'étais plutôt doué pour ça mais là, une fois de plus les mots ne venaient pas.

\- Dis.. Dis quelque chose je t'en prie..

Je pleurais silencieusement, s'il n'avait pas été lupin, il ne l'aurait probablement pas su. Aucun son ne sortit de son côté du lit. Alors doucement, tremblant, je me retournais vers lui, n'osant remonter les yeux vers son visage qui devait être totalement fermé.

\- Je.. Je te demande pardon.. Je pouvais pas..

Soudain, mon compagnon, s'il l'était toujours à cet instant, se leva sans un mot, sans un bruit et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul avec sa culpabilité. Peter avait raison.

Alors je pleurai. Je pleurai d'avoir été aussi idiot, d'avoir laissé Peter gagner, d'avoir laissé Peter savoir, de l'avoir dit à celui que j'aimais le plus au monde, d'avoir détruit le peu de choses en quoi cet homme croyait. Je murmurais des excuses dans l'espoir qu'il les entende de là haut parce que je savais qu'il était à l'étage. Probablement dans la chambre de Charlie.

Je me levais, ne sachant pour faire quoi, tremblant, le visage crispé pour retenir mes larmes. Mort de honte, j'allais dans le canapé avec un plaid et un oreiller. Si quelqu'un devait sortir du lit conjugal, c'était moi. J'essayais de fermer les yeux mais sans cesse les images me revenaient. Régulièrement je faisais des cauchemars et Derek me rassurait en caressant tendrement mes cheveux et mon dos. Je savais qu'il ne le ferait sûrement plus jamais, à cause d'une conscience qui prenait trop de place dans mes pensées.

Des pas aussi légers que fermes retentirent dans les escaliers. Derek passa devant le salon mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne voulais pas avoir à affronter ce regard.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sa question me surpris autant que le ton qu'il venait de prendre. Comme si de rien était. Comme si j'avais rêvé ces dernières minutes.

\- Je..

\- Viens dans le lit.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser mais il est vrai que chaque matin, Charlie descend et nous réveille. Si nous sommes pas ensemble elle ne va pas comprendre. Doucement, bizarrement frigorifié, ne me dirigeait vers notre chambre pour me coucher dans un bout du lit sans oser lever les yeux du sol. Derek s'allongea aussi, sûrement dos à moi.

\- Derek je..

\- On en parlera plus tard. Dors.

Sa voix était sèche, froide, autant que son regard quand je suis passé près de lui. Je savais qu'il se braquait, que je le faisait retomber dans ce mur de silence qu'il avait battit dix ans avant notre rencontre mais j'espérais de tout mon cœur me tromper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre et pourtant je ne voyais pas d'autres solution. Il aurait souffert que je sois constamment anxieu, plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Il aurait ressentit à quel point ça n'allait pas. J'ai du mal à cacher mes propres secrets surtout quand ils concernent d'autres personnes.

––––

 **Vous avez aimé ? Bah dites le moi en review hein :3**

 **La suite le week end prochain ! Promis j'essaie de m'y tenir et n'hésitez pas à me harceler si je suis en retard !**

 **Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! D'abord je remercie les personnes qui ont fait des reviens ça fait tellement plaisir *-***

 **Enfin bref c'est loin d'être rose dans ce chapitre mais faut en plus sser par là hein :') je pense m'être emmêlé dans les descriptions donc dites moi si quelque chose vous dérange et tous vos avis comme les bons comme les mauvais m'intéressent ❤❤**

 **Je me sens trop mal de leur faire vivre ça x))**

 **Bonne lecture ❤❤❤❤❤ ?**

Je ne dormis pas de la nuit. À plusieurs reprises j'entendais les soupirs d'exaspération de Derek qui se retenait de faire une réflexion comme à chaque fois que je suis agité. Je n'avais pas pris mes médicaments contre l'hyperactivité depuis le mardi précédent, après avoir vu Peter.

Sur les coups de 9h, ce samedi, j'avais sourit autant que mon coeur s'était serré en voyant cette magnifique petite bouille entre ouvrir la porte pour savoir si elle pouvait entrer.

Machinalement j'ouvris les bras pour qu'elle vienne mais je baissa les yeux en regardant ma fille se diriger vers Derek qui la serra aussi fort que possible dans ses bras, lui murmurant quelques mots. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait..? Comment j'ai pu leur infliger ça seulement pour ma bonne conscience ?

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Je restais patiemment en retrait de mon côté du lit, n'osant approcher Derek. Son étreinte se resserra alors autour de Charlie et il embrassa son front.

\- Le zoo !

\- Tu iras avec tata Lydia d'accord ? Papa et papou doivent discuter entre grands d'accord ? Tu nous en veux pas ?

La petite fille répondit d'un faux non à son père aux yeux lupins. Je remonta la couette jusqu'à mon menton en fermant les yeux. On allait devoir parler. Et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. D'autant plus que j'ai eu l'impression a cet instant qu'il retenait Charlie de venir me voir, car elle me regardait d'un air triste avant de grogner contre Derek qui semblait murmurer encore quelques phrases à sa princesse. Sa princesse ; voilà quelque chose que je souhaiterais vraie. Ce n'est plus sa princesse, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Un creux s'ouvrait un peu plus chaque seconde dans ma poitrine.

Une larme s'échappa sur ma joue en regardant Charlie essayer de chatouiller son père qui n'etirait pas ses lèvres d'un iota. D'habitude il faisait au moins semblant de rire. Le coeur n'y était plus. Il n'y serait sûrement plus jamais.

Sur ce après une mine boudeuse de Charlie et un grognement de celui qu'elle pensait être son père, –Comment je peux dire ça ?– la petite fille de quatre ans partie, les bras croisés, sûrement vers le salon pour regarder les dessins animés ou jouer avec ses poupées étalées par terre.

Je n'osais pas prononcer un mot et je ne retenais plus mon cœur de battre les 100. Dos à moi, j'entendis un soupire de Derek et ferma les yeux en réalisant que je ne pourrais plus jamais retracer ce triskel du bout des doigts, au rythme de ses respirations.

\- Pas un mot à Cha'.

Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt comme il ne le fait jamais et cette nuit là, il avait mit un jogging. Il n'en avait jamais mit. D'habitude, un simple caleçon recouvrait une certaine partie de son corps, il lui arrivait même de dormir nu sans aucune raison. Ça se finissait clairement comme n'importe qui pourrait le penser par contre...

Tout cela allait me manquer. Énormément. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment j'avais pu vivre sans lui après notre premier soir, j'allais devoir le redécouvrir. Depuis plus de 5 ans les crises de paniques avaient disparues de ma vie, grâce à lui, et j'avais la furieuse impression que cette époque était révolue vu comment mon coeur battait depuis la veille. Plusieurs fois j'avais du me faire violence pour respirer calmement, me forcer à répéter sans cesse dans ma tête qu'il comprendrait, que tout cela s'arrangerait. Mais plus je me le répétait, moins j'y croyais.

Et Charlie dans tout ça ? Bien sûr qu'on allait pas lui en parler, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle le découvre par accident à ses 17 ans.. Mais si on se séparait... S'il ne voulait plus de moi.. Trop dégouté par ma personne.. Charlie ne comprendrait pas.. Elle n'en saura jamais la raison... Peu m'importe le père biologique de toute façon, ce sera toujours Derek sont seul et unique père aux yeux verts. Je suis un peu rassuré en me rendant compte qu'il pense sûrement la même chose en ayant serré sa princesse comme si sa vie en dépendait ce matin.

Je déglutis en entendant Charlie me réclamer depuis le salon. Elle veut son bisou du petit déjeuner.. Elle est tellement insouciante... J'inspire profondément avant d'émerger de la couette presque rassurante par sa chaleur, à défaut d'avoir celle de Derek sur mes hanches.

Je passais encore un moment à tourner en rond dans la pièce à ne pas savoir quoi mettre. Je ne pouvais pas me pointer en sous vêtements comme à mon habitude. Alors j'enfila un jogging ainsi qu'un t-shirt en me dirigeant vers le couloir. Mes jambes tremblaient. Je savais qu'il était impossible que je survive à son regard empli de haine, d'amertume et de dégoût. Mais il le fallait. Pour Charlie. Pour le soulager lui. Pour qu'il ai quelqu'un a qui adresser les éclairs qui balayaient ses yeux.

Je traversait le couloir et l'espace d'un instant je cru m'effondrer au sol en hurlant, pleurant de toutes mes faibles forces. Mais rien. Seulement la scène la plus attendrissante et normale du monde se déroulait devant mes yeux pendant que mon coeur se serrait autant que ma gorge.

Derek semblait faire des blagues à Charlie qui riait de bon cœur en prenant garde à ne pas mettre de la confiture partout en mangeant. L'action un peu vaine, elle me tendit les mains rouges de fruits en m'apercevant pour que je le nettoie. Je passa alors devant la table pour attraper un essuie tout, sans lever les yeux du sol une seule fois.

Je m'assis donc sur la banquette près de Charlie et essuya ses petites mains collantes avant d'embrasser sa joue, la serrant contre moi. Un doux rire enfantin éclata dans la pièce, Charlie faisait semblant de vouloir me pousser, pour s'accrocher à moi dès que je m'éloignait.

L'espace d'un instant, rien qu'une seconde, je crus apercevoir un sourire du coin de l'œil de la part de Derek. Et rien qu'un instant, je releva les yeux pour croiser les siens en espérant que tout ce cauchemar ne soit qu'un rêve. Mais je ne vis que de la haine, de la froideur. La seconde d'après, il se leva. Sans un bruit, sans un mot, et quitta la pièce pour monter.

Charlie le regardait sans comprendre, ayant l'habitude de voir ses parents lui faire tout pleins de câlins en même temps. Je m'en voulais tellement. Le creux dans ma poitrine s'élargit de quelques mètres encore et je serrais Charlie contre moi.

\- Je t'aime bébé tu le sais ça ? Papou aussi il t'aime très fort. Tu es la plus jolie des princesses et on est très fiers de toi.

La petite fille avait affiché un immense sourire en criant, hurlant un "je t'aime" à son papounet qui semblait prendre sa douche à l'étage. Vu son sourire encore plus grand, si c'était possible, il lui avait répondu.

La douche.. Jamais plus je ne pourrais le rejoindre sous ce jet d'eau chaude et relaxant. Probablement même que plus rien ne me relaxerait.

Un long soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et donna à Charlie cette petite moue si mignonne qui la fait tant ressembler à son.. À Derek.

\- Bobo où ?

Un sourire attendrit étira mon visage et je la serrais doucement contre moi, le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon les fleurs.

\- C'est un petit bobo au cœur ne t'en fait pas...

\- Et papou, peut pas guérir ton bobo ?

Les yeux dans le vide, je voulais répondre à cette phrase mais rien ne sortait. Non il ne pouvait pas guérir ce bobo.. Il avait le même dans tout son corps. Charlie était la seule à pouvoir nous guérir, à coups de bisous, de câlin et de monsieur loup, son doudou. C'est sûrement le meilleur des remèdes mais aussi le plus long.

En entendant soudain l'eau de 'a douche s'arrêter, je me leva en prenant Charlie dans mes bras.

\- Tata Lydia va venir te chercher alors ? T'en a de la chance...

Un sourire de grande satisfaction me regardait et je lui embrassa le front en montant les escaliers avant de la mettre debout sur son lit.

\- Tu vas voir quoi au zoo ma chérie ?

Elle me fit une fois de plus un immense sourire. Je la regardait, complètement attendrit par sa façon d'être impatiente, ça elle le tenait de moi, pas de doute. Tellement jolie, insouciante, gentille, parfaite. Elle ne méritait certainement pas ça.

Elle énumérait les animaux du zoo qu'elle avait appris à l'école, ne faisant même plus attention à moi. Je vis alors une ombre dans mon dos. Derek venait de passer sans bruit, comme à son habitude, devant la chambre de Charlie et j'entendais maintenant ses pas dans les escaliers. Je ne savais pas si éviter de le croiser dans sa propre maison était une bonne idée. Sûrement pas, mais j'étais incapable de supporter son regard vide de tendresse ou d'un quelconque sentiment compatissant.

\- Bon allez ! À la douche ma belle..

Charlie prit ma main pour aller vers la salle de bain ou nos affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Derek les déposait toujours pour nous sur le rebord d'une étagère. Un pincement au cœur me fit déglutir, il n'avait sûrement plus envie de m'accorder aucune de ses attentions qui faisaient notre quotidien, mais il le faisait pour Charlie et je ne pouvais que le remercier.

Depuis que nous sommes ensemble je n'ai jamais pu faire autre chose que de le remercier. Le remercier de me faire relativiser malgré ce qu'il a vécu, de me faire sourire dès que je le vois, de me supporter à longueurs de temps depuis six ans et d'être aussi attentif à tous les besoins de la maison, mais surtout je ne peux que l'admirer de m'avoir aimé pendant tout ce temps, parce que ça n'était sûrement plus le cas.

\- Papa...

\- Oui ma puce ?

Je la déshabillait doucement avant de détacher ses cheveux bruns.

\- Pourquoi papou tout triste ?

Si petite, si fragile et si insouciante. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était impossible de lui mentir.

\- Parce que j'ai fais une grosse bêtise, et il est très déçu..

\- Oh.. Et ma copine, elle peut guérir ses bobos !

\- Tu sais.. Un bobo au cœur tu peux pas le réparer, même si tu changes de cœur, désolé ma chérie mais ta copine louve elle peut rien faire.. Mais toi tu peux aller lui faire des gros câlins parce que tu es la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde...

Soudain, je vis dans son regard un lueur étrange. Et le temps d'une seconde, j'ai presque eu l'impression qu'elle savait tout. Et depuis le début. Mais comment un être aussi adorable et naïf que cette beauté pouvait comprendre ce genre de chose ? Ce genre de chose que moi même je ne comprends pas..

Alors doucement, sans me répondre d'un seul sourire et fixant la porte, elle me prit la main pour aller sous la douche. J'enleva alors mes vêtements pour entrer en caleçon sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je ne savais plus quoi dire tant sa réaction m'intriguait, elle semblait se concentrer de toutes ses petites forces. Si la porte avait été vivante, elle aurait probablement fait un malaise par tant de pression sur elle.

Après l'avoir rincée en même temps que moi une dernière fois, je la sortit de la douche, emmitouflée dans son peignoir. Pas une seconde son regard n'avait lâché cette porte qu'elle semblait vouloir assassiner. Soudain son visage s'adoucit et elle releva la tête vers moi, une mine triste au visage. Je caressa alors ses cheveux en m'abaissant à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie ?

\- Papou il a dit chut... J'ai mal là papa...

Ma petite princesse posa sa main sur sa poitrine en grimaçant de tristesse. Ça me fendit le cœur parce que oui, en temps que membre de la meute de Derek et Alpha, elle ressentait ses émotions les plus fortes et oui, ce détail ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois. Alors je la pris dans mes bras aussi fort que possible en l'embrassant, essayant de retenir mes propres larmes sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Après un long moment de consolation, je m'étais rhabillé et Charlie était vêtue de sa plus jolie robe. Celle avec des fleurs en bas à droite. Tellement jolie...

\- Lydia arrive.

La voix de Derek fut grave et ferme à l'étage du dessous. J'en frissonna mais me reprit rapidement pour descendre avec la plus belle des petites filles. Elle courra dans les bras de Derek pour lui faire un bisou, auquel il répondit par le sourire le plus faux du monde. Il n'arrivait même pas à faire semblant... Le creux se transformait peu à peu en creuvace.

Lydia était entrée et elle nous dévisageait, essayant sûrement de savoir pourquoi Derek ressemblait tellement à celui qu'elle avait rencontré i ans.

Renfermé, froid, seul.

Son regard alternait entre mon visage le moins fier qu'elle n'ai jamais vu et celui de Derek, qui serrait les poings. Elle m'adressa ce regard voulant clairement dire : "va falloir qu'on parle" et partit tout sourire avec Charlie dans ses bras après un dernier bisou.

La porte fermée, la tête basse et les yeux déjà humides, je n'osais pas le tourner vers Derek parce que depuis la première fois depuis six ans, il me faisait peur. Les poings serrés, l'air grave et la respiration religieusement calme, je l'entendait vrombir de l'intérieur. Un seul mouvement et sûrement que toute sa haine se déverserait sur moi.

Mais rien. Il partit le premier à la cuisine. Je ne pu me résoudre non plus à rejoindre le canapé. J'avais tellement honte. J'avais honte d'être encore sous son toit, honte de m'être imposé à lui une journée de plus. J'aurais voulu retourner dans ma chambre, chez mon père, à l'autre bout de la ville, et me cacher sous ma couette pour pleurer tel une ado au cœur brisé. Je n'était peut-être plus ado mais j'avais le cœur brisé autant par ma personne que ce que j'avais infligé à l'homme qui compte le plus dans mon monde. Notre monde, qui s'effritait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à parler, ne sachant quoi dire, un détail me frappa. Comment n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Moi qui me pose des milliers de questions à la minute ! Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment... Je n'ai jamais trompé Derek. Jamais. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, c'est lui qui avait le premier rôle.

\- Le père..

Le mot avait fuit mes lèvres et aussitôt Derek réapparu, les sourcils froncés de colère.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je releva la tête, paniqué, ne sachant plus ou regarder pour ne pas croiser son regard.

\- C'est juste que.. Je.. Je sais pas qui...

Celui que j'aimais de tout mon coeur se rapprocha d'un pas lent de moi et ma poitrine sembla faire un bon.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je baissais les yeux, honteux d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'aussi énorme. Sur cette phrase il avait bien pris le temps de marquer ses mots sûrement pour ne pas que je cours faire des recherches je ne sais où, parce que oui, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ou quoi chercher.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? J'élève la fille d'un autre depuis quatre ans et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est désolé ? Je ne veux pas d'excuses Stiles.

Son ton calme et plat me faisait trembler de tout mon corps parce qu'à cet instant, je savais qu'il faisait un effort monumental pour se contrôler.

\- Je savais pas... Je comprends pas...

Je déglutit alors en apercevant ses yeux lupins peinant à ne pas se montrer. Je reculai alors d'un pas lorsque lui en avançait d'un autre.

\- La personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse ne comprends pas ? Mais c'est simple. Tu es allé voir ailleurs Stiles ! Tu m'as trahi, tu as trahi ta famille, et menti à ta fille !

Mes yeux s'étaient emplis de larme, il fallait que je lâche la pression. Parce qu'actuellement, nous en étions au même stade.

\- J'ai jamais fait ça ! J'en serais incapable même après ta mort ! Oui, ce n'est pas ta fille ! Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment c'est arrivé! Je n'ai trahi personne et menti à personne puisque je ne savais pas !

Il baissa les yeux à mon plus grand étonnement. En six ans de vie de couple, il n'avait jamais baissé le regard. Pas une fois.

\- J'avais confiance en toi.

J'avais. Le temps du passé est le pire de tous. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues mais il était désormais impossible de détacher mon regard du sien, qui avait décidé de fixer un point dans l'axe de mon visage. Il lâcha un soupir en passant sa main sur son front, redonnant à ses beaux yeux leur couleur émeraude.

\- À quel moment tu as pu te demandé si ce n'était pas ma fille ? C'est une Alpha ! Les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns ! T'en connais beaucoup ?!

Et là j'eu besoin de m'asseoir pour ne pas m'ecrouler. Non, je n'en connais pas beaucoup c'est vrai. Je n'en connais que trois. Je voudrais formuler ce que je viens de comprendre à Derek mais rien ne vient. J'ai beau vouloir hurler, rien ne sort. Parce que moi-même je n'y crois pas. Ou peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'y croire. Je n'ai pas la force d'y croire.

\- Je l'ai fait parce qu'on m'a mit le doute...

\- Qui ? La même personne qui te l'a mit dans le ventre ?

Mon coeur se transformait en confetti à chacune de ses paroles et ne tenait désormais que d'un fil au dessus du gouffre de ma poitrine. Je sentais ça haine autour de moi, il crachait ses mots autant que moi j'essayais de me cacher sur place.

\- Ta sœur m'a mit le doute. Elle a seulement dit que quelque chose clochait entre toi et Charlie.

\- Elle parle de toi en monstre depuis que Charlie est née, et il a fallu que tu te fie à elle ?! Arrête d'écouter ton instinct !

Il fallait que je réponde, d'une petite voix tremblante, certes, mais c'était une réponse.

\- Sans lui on aurait pas été ensemble...

\- C'est ce que je dis. Il nous envoie toujours dans la mauvaise direction.

Je suis une erreur à moi tout seul.

La tête entre les mains, je n'arrivait plus à relever la tête, trop abasourdi par sa réponse. Je l'ai détruit plus qu'il ne l'était. Je l'ai trompé, et je ne sais même pas quand, comment, ou avec qui. J'ai seulement envie de me cacher, de ne jamais avoir été dans sa vie de cette manière. Je l'avais empêché de s'occuper de sa meute comme il se devait, empêché de partir des jours en forêt sans donner de nouvelles.. J'avais déjà détruit le peu de vie qu'il avait, depuis le début sans m'en rendre compte, seulement pour ne pas être seul, alors que lui en avait besoin.

\- Alors... Qu'est ce qu'on.. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

\- On est là pour Charlie. Et je retourne au loft.

Je vais pas tenir sans lui. Je prie intérieurement en espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Je veux pas que tu partes...

Une voix faible et brisée m'était sortie de la gorge tandis qu'une larme solitaire glissait sur ma joue.

\- C'est toi son père. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

D'un visage fermé à toute émotion autre que la colère, il m'avait tourné le dos. Le Derek Hale, rescapé de dix ans de solitude était de retour. J'avais perdu son amour, mais perdre sa confiance était pire. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans Derek. Une journée sans lui et je lui saurais littéralement dans les bras le lendemain.

\- Derek je t'en prie...

Un appel de désespoir, mais la seule chose qu'il me rendit était un grognement de déception.

\- Je serais là ce soir.

Il disparu dans la chambre et revint chargé d'un sac de sport, sa veste de cuir qu'il n'avait plus sortit depuis des années sur le dos. Je n'osais faire un mouvement alors que mon esprit me hurlait de le retenir.

Rien.

Il était partit.

Il me laissait seul avec ma honte. L'envie de mourir me prit une demi seconde. Je n'arrivais pas à pleurer, pas à bouger. J'étais mort d'esprit.

Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps je suis resté à fixer la porte, les larmes aux yeux, une boule dans la gorge mais un message me fit sortir de mes pensées.

De Lydia ❤ :

" Hey ! Ton bébé s'amuse comme une petite folle devant les loups :3 elle cherche Derek dans l'enclos x) petite photo pour ses papas ❤"

La photo qui suivait me fit pleurer. Tout ça c'est finit. Notre monde était détruit par ma faute.

 **Voila voilà j'espère que vous avez aimez, n'oubliez pas un petit review ❤**

 **Un Sterek triste mais moi j'aime bien, ça change ^^**

 **Bisou tout le monde du coup et à la semaine prochaine ❤❤❤❤❤ ? ﾟﾑﾬ** **? ﾟﾘﾘ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bon alors j'ai ru pas mal de messages disant que le dernier chapitre n'était pas très clair. C'est vrai que je pour moi certaines choses sont totalement évidentes à propos de l'histoire et des personnages mais que pour vous bah.. C'est dur à suivre ! Mais certaines choses étaient faites un peu exprès parce que je pouvais pas tout balancer dès le second chapitre. Du coup j'ai fais celui ci de façon à comprendre un peu mieux le passé.**

 **Sur ce, bisous bisous, les perso sont toujours pas à moi, on se retrouve en bas de page**

J'avais réussi à relâcher la pression en inondant mes joues de larmes mais après plusieurs heures je crois que je m'étais assez calmé pour réfléchir à tête presque reposée.

Il fallait que je sache.

Je ressortis alors mon ordinateur, les résultats de l'hopital et mon portable pour avoir un contact avec Lydia. J'avais lâchement essayé d'envoyer un message à Derek, mais je peux comprendre qu'il ai laissé son portable ici. Il voulait être totalement seul.

J'avais tout ce qu'il fallait mais un détail persistait et il fallait que je recommence du début, que je sorte mes dossiers sur cet univers lupin qui occupent toutes les étagères du grenier.

\- On se concentre.

Ce jour d'octobre il y a tout juste 7 ans, j'ai rencontré Derek en forêt avec Scott en cherchant son inhalateur. Immédiatement j'ai su qu'il n'était pas normal et que j'étais loin d'être indifférent. Il avait un tel charisme malgré lui, autant que la peur qu'il m'inspirait c'est pour dire. Oui je flippais à mort quand il me parlait ou simplement quand il me fixait de ce regard froid et dur parce qu'il me faisait aussi un effet monumental. En une seconde, j'avais oublié des années entières de focalisation sur Lydia.

Le 27 novembre après presque deux ans de traques, de fuites, de chasse, de meurtres et absolument tout ce qu'il y a d'illégal, toujours en sa compagnie, j'avais finit par me rapprocher. Non pas jusqu'au stade du "on se cherche" mais plutôt à celui de "moi je te cherche". Et c'était plutôt un grand pas.

Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée, des mois plus tard : La plus agréable qu'il me fut donné de vivre. Pour une raison que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris, j'avais dû héberger le grand méchant loup. Si j'étais heureux, je n'avais jamais été aussi stressé. Pourtant il avait déjà dormi chez moi mais là, il m'avait demandé si j'avais un film à lui proposer. C'est dur de se rencontre à quel point c'était exceptionnel qu'il sous-entende un intérêt pour les films, mes films, si on ne le connait pas. Et j'aime bien trop les longs-métrages pour refuser. Mon père devait passer la nuit au poste à ma plus grande chance, car il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. J'avais monté mon ordinateur, avec un bol de chips et quelques DVD. On (je) avait choisis Gladiator, juste parce que je trouvais que ça lui ressemblais. Peut-être un peu trop car une respiration plus profonde s'était fait entendre près de moi à la mort de la famille de Maximus. Enfin, petit à petit, j'avais tellement de fois vu ce chef d'œuvre, que mes yeux se fermèrent. Je n'ai pas su combien de temps j'étais resté comme ça mais à mon réveil, Derek me serrait contre son torse chaud et étonnament confortable. Je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Je voulais profiter un peu de cet instant presque irréel, mais il avait ouvert les yeux quelques instants après. Il s'était levé aussitôt, sans un mot. J'étais déçu oui.. Mais je n'avais même pas osé espérer une chose pareille. Alors que je devais me rendre à la salle de bain, après quelques minutes sans une phrase, il me suivit. J'étais mal à l'aise mais il avait raison : mon père était revenu et si je passais trop de temps sous l'eau ou la faisait couler deux fois, il trouverait ça louche. Alors nous finîmes tout les deux nu sous le jet. Il était dos à moi et mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter ce corps parfait, si bien dessiné, en comparaison de ma carcasse frêle et si blanche qu'on pourrait si demander s'il y a de la vie à l'intérieur. Mes pensées avaient du s'éterniser parce que je m'étais surpris à tracer son triskel du bout des doigts et je le sentais presque frémir. Soudain, il s'était crispé et serrait mes doigts entre ses omoplates. Un cri m'échappa en lui ordonnant d'arrêter parce que mine de rien il me faisait mal. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour qu'un baiser puissant et brute vienne me faire perdre pieds. C'est comme ça qu'il m'a embrassé la première fois : en me brisant les doigts et me cognant violemment la tête contre le carrelage de la douche, jusqu'à m'en faire saigner de la lèvre. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'espérais même moins que ça que je ne pouvais qu'être heureux. À partir de ce jour là il ne se montrait pas aux autres mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer me voir dans la nuit, juste pour regarder si tout allait bien et me prendre dans ses bras avant de repartir, ça valait toute l'affection du monde pour moi.

Les larmes montaient à nouveau. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Quand on parlait de cette période, il se moquait toujours de moi parce que je me retrouvais avec le même sourire idiot que Scott à longueur de journée et parfois même, je m'endormais avec ! Et puis il finissait par m'embrasser de la façon la plus tendre du monde en réponse à ma mine boudeuse. Je m'étais toujours demandé comment un corps aussi brute et impressionnant pouvait abriter un aussi gros nounours.

Je soupirais sûrement pour la millième fois de la journée. Il fallait que je continue, il fallait que je trouve où ça aurait pu déraper.

Un jour, je ne sais pas vraiment quand, ni comment d'ailleurs... On l'avait fait. Et dieu que c'était bon ! J'avais tellement peur ce soir là ! Parce que oui, c'est moi qui avait décidé qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus. Mais, la crainte s'était dissipée dés qu'il m'avait embrassé. Et ça avait été magique. On ne s'était pas protégé... En tant que loups il ne pouvait transmettre ou attraper des maladies donc bon..

Le lendemain avait été un jour tellement bizarre d'ailleurs... J'avais passé la journée seul au loft car Derek devait partir je ne sais où pour je ne sais quoi. Un frisson me parcouru soudain l'échine. J'étais tombé sur Peter ce jour là... Ou plutôt il m'était tombé dessus. Parce que je cherchais un encas dans les placards quand le bruit de la porte en fer avait résonné dans tout l'immeuble. Peter était entré avec ce sourire qui le caractérise tellement et ne se priva pas de retirer mon sandwich des mains. Je lui avais crié dessus –parce merde, la bouffe c'est sacré !– et à partir de là ? Trou noir.

Je savais que mes médicaments pouvaient donner des moments d'absence en effets secondaires mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. C'était depuis ce jour là que je faisais des cauchemars à propos de lui, que régulièrement je me réveillais en sueur et que Derek me chuchotait des mots doux pour que je me calme.

Ce cauchemar était revenu mardi soir. Des bribes restaient dans ma mémoire mais je ne me rappelais pas grand chose et c'était toujours comme ça, j'en étais terrifié mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi parce qu'au fond, c'était presque une scène habituelle dans la réalité... Peter se changeait en loup garou, ses yeux devenaient anormalement rouges et il me grognait dessus de toute sa puissance. Je ne savais pas comment mais nous nous retrouvions sur le toit et il me retenait de tomber. Il me restait toujours l'image de ses yeux rouges changeant au jaune. Puis plus rien. Je pensais que j'avais rêvé ça la première fois mais quand il m'avait croisé quelques jours plus tard ses yeux étaient bien jaunes, il n'était plus Alpha. Il n'a jamais voulu me répondre comment était-ce possible. Et tout le monde savait que je n'avais jamais été aussi énervant.

Enfin... C'est pas sûr ça qu'il faut que je me concentre. Dans les jours, les mois suivant, j'étais toujours avec Derek bien qu'il me jetait parfois mais c'était seulement pour que je repasse plus tard. Et lorsqu'il s'énervait contre moi, que je devais donc passer la nuit reclu et seul chez moi, il s'arrangeait toujours pour veiller sur moi d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand on y pense... Je n'ai jamais été assez ivre pour coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre si ? Quand je buvais un peu trop c'était Derek qui me ramenait gentiment au loft ou chez mon père lorsqu'il était là. Un amour... J'ai honte... Et je crois que c'est encore pire quand on ne se rappelle pas.

Quand on a découvert que j'attendais Charlie, c'était sûrement le pire moment de ma vie, après quelques un. Je pensais que j'étais fou. Et je rendais Derek fou : un truc d'hormones, les odeurs, tout ça.. Mais quand je lui ai dit, c'était la douche froide. Il me regardait comme si j'étais un monstre et je passais alors mes journées seul dans ma chambre à essayer de ne pas y penser. Mais petit à petit, il était revenu vers moi. Même si tout les matins j'appelais Mélissa pour qu'elle programme un IVG, et dix minutes plus tard je rappelais pour annuler juste parce que Derek venait me voir. J'avais juste un peu d'espoir pour qu'il veuille bien agir comme père de famille, avec moi. C'était long, mais il avait finit par accepter naturellement, sans que je lui demande. Et je ne pouvais pas regretter d'avoir espéré un peu, ils avaient une telle complicité que j'en étais presque jaloux parfois. Mais je les aime et je... J'ai détruit tout ce que Derek aimait.

Je devais trouver le père ce n'étais pas possible autrement... Rien que pour lui botter les fesses de ne pas avoir laissé Derek être son père.

Des Alphas aux yeux verts y'en a pas trente-six mille si ?

Il y avait Derek mais on l'enlève.

Il y avait Scott mais c'est absurde et dégoûtant, il a les yeux marrons en plus.

Il y avait Deucalion mais il n'avait même pas d'yeux lui alors bon... C'est trop vieux en plus.

Il y avait Cora mais là c'est juste impossible, ou alors j'ai pas envie de savoir... Beh.. Et puis elle me déteste trop.

Et puis il y avait... Oh.

?De moi :

" Lyd' toi qui a bossé la génétique, c'est possible que la couleur des yeux saute une génération ? "

?De Lydia :

" Évidemment, pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ?

?De Moi :

" Simple question. "

Derek m'avait parlé de son grand père quand il avait vu les yeux de Charlie la première fois. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de perdre mon sang froid et rire nerveusement, ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps s'il en restait.

Non, ce n'était pas Peter. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il aimait Lydia hein ? Ouais... Ça ne pouvait pas être lui... C'était un psychopathe mais pas à ce point là, si ? C'est pas comme si il n'avait pas arrêté de me suivre quand j'ai appris que j'avais Charlie en moi, ou comme s'il avait passé la nuit dans l'hôpital quand j'ai accouché, ou alors comme s'il avait su pour les tests ADN sans même que quelqu'un lui en parle ? Non... C'était sûr que ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas Peter. C'était absurde. Absurde...

Oh mon dieu...

Je pris ma tête entre les mains. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui !

Une larme coula, mais je l'essuyai d'un revers de manche. Je refusais de pleurer à cause d'un monstre pareil.

J'espérais seulement qu'il cherchait à briser notre couple pour récupérer Charlie ! En tant qu'Alpha pure et de naissance, c'était une aubaine pour quelqu'un qui avait perdu son rang de chef de meute.

Comment avait-il pu... Je m'en souviendrai non ? Remarque, ce n'était pas plus mal que je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce moment. Je n'aurais sûrement pas pu vivre jusque là..

Pauvre Charlie.. Son père biologique est un psychopathe qui a essayé de tuer plusieurs fois toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait.

Je ne savais pas si je devais prévenir Derek. Il ne voulait pas savoir. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et il avait le droit. Mais moi je ne pouvais pas garder un secret aussi énorme une fois de plus. Il fallait mieux que je sois cache hein ? Il s'occuperait de Peter après.. Et s'il le tuait pour de bon ? Il le mériterait oui.. Mais qu'est ce que Charlie dirait si elle découvrait un jour que Derek n'est que son cousin et qu'il a tué son vrai père ? Elle lui en voudrait.

Oh mon dieu...

J'aurais voulu ne pas exister. Ou mieux, que Peter n'existe pas.

Il me dégoute. Je me dégoute.

Soudain, mon portable vibra et je n'eus pas le temps de regarder que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Je sursauta d'un bon mètre avant de comprendre que c'était toujours comme ça les "il faut qu'on parle" avec Lydia. Mais un détail me frappa.

\- Où est Charlie ?

\- Chez ton père. J'ai vu la voiture de Derek devant son immeuble en revenant. Je profite pour être seule avec mon petit Stiles !

\- Commence pas... Je ne veux pas en parler !

Elle soupira en balayant la pièce du regard.

\- Très bien, je peux aller droit au but comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? C'est pas une petite dispute alors trouve pas d'excuse.

Je me devais de ne rien dire. Mais Lydia est de confiance, c'est ma meilleure amie.. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Toujours. C'est à elle que j'ai parlé de Charlie en premier. Sa réaction ? Elle n'a jamais autant prit quelqu'un dans ses bras. Lydia était parfaite. Comment pouvais-je lui cacher ça ? Peut-être que Peter était dans les parages et nous écoutait.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas le droit tu m'en voudrais aussi. Et puis c'est avec Derek qu'il faut que je règle ça...

\- Au risque qu'il s'énerve et ne comprenne pas ? Je crois pas. Dis moi, tu me fais confiance..

Je vis son regard divaguer sur la table ou les résultats ADN trônaient en plein milieu. Elle sembla reconnaître le logo de l'hôpital et se tourna un peu plus vers moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Je fronçai alors les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi le fautif immédiatement ?

\- Parce que Derek ne va pas à l'hôpital lui !

Nos soupirs se croisèrent et Lydia me prit la main avec ce regard qui voulait tout dire : "je suis gentille mais si tu ne me dis pas je trouverais toute seule."

\- Derek m'en voudra.

\- De ce que j'ai vu il t'en veut déjà.

\- Tu peux.. Juste me tenir car t'enompagnie pour l'instant ? Je me sens pas d'attaque pour en parler...

Elle me sourit et m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. En me remémorant les plus grosses étapes de notre couple j'avais ouvert les premières photos de nous sur mon ordinateur. Je faisais tout pour ne pas paraître si déstabilisé que ça mais c'était vain et elle ferma le PC d'une main.

\- Tu devras me dire quand même.. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Et je redoutais le fait qu'elle s'acharne mais peut être qu'elle avait vu mon regard désespéré.

\- Charlie était aux anges.. Et il n'y avait pas trop de monde donc elle n'était pas trop gêné par les sons. Si tu savais combien de temps elle passait devant chaque enclos ! Et elle me tirait pour aller en voir d'autres !

Je souriais, c'était bien ma fille au moins... Je ferma les yeux pour reprendre mes pensées. Comment je pouvais dire ça ? C'était tellement égoïste.. C'est ça, je suis égoïste. J'aurais mieux fait de me faire tiens...

Pour éviter de penser à quoi que ce soit qui ai un rapport à Derek ou Charlie, je pris mon portable pour voir ma messagerie.

✉ De Unknow :

"Ne lui dit rien. Et cache les résultats. "

Je dégluti, ça ne pouvais être que Peter. Mon regard se dirigea discrètement vers la table pendant que Lydia faisait ses ongles. Moi qui voulait penser à autre chose. Qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Non mais... Et puis quoi encore ? S'il croyais que j'allais l'écouter une fois de plus pour qu'il puisse toujours avoir le champs libre avec ma meilleure amie ?! Pas question ! Ces papiers allaient rester sur la table et je n'allais simplement rien faire pour lui montrer. Quand j'aurais digéré que ce monstre infâme à... Oh mon dieu il m'a touché !

Un frisson me parcouru. Lydia dû s'en apercevoir car elle releva la tête de son occupation.

\- Je vois... C'est vraiment grave alors si tu ne relève même plus le fait que je passe mon temps à me faire les ongles. Dis moi Stiles, si Derek à mal réagit, moi je vais comprendre...

C'était trop dur de cacher ça.. Je me leva alors, pris l'enveloppe des résultats et lui la fourga dans les mains

\- Je vais chercher Charlie.

Je pris ma veste et sortit sans plus de serment, sous les yeux surpris de Lydia. De toute façon elle avait les clés. Je me rendis rapidement à la voiture parce qu'à cet instant elle devait se dépêcher de vouloir ouvrir l'enveloppe et j'avais besoin de quelques temps pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de faire.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu court j'ai l'impression) vous a éclairé sur le passé du couple :3 Pas de sterek concret et des révélations justes horribles et je me déteste actuellement pour ça :') mais c'est bien aussi que ce ne soit pas toujours les mêmes les fautifs ! Je sais que j'aurais pu faire un petit lemon vite fais bien fais mais le moment n'était pas super approprié pour que Stiles commence à s'exciter x) enfin bref j'attends toujours vos avis les bons comme les mauvais ! Un petit review ne prends pas tant de temps que ça**

 **Oh et peut être que le prochain chapitre sera posté plus tôt mais je ne garantit rien !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou mes quelques lectrices que j'aime beaucoup 3 j'ai un petit retard d'une journée mais j'étais tellement malade cette semaine j'étais incapable de regarder un écran sans pleurer ! enfin bref on se fiche de ma vie hein :') Du coup j'ai finit d'écrire ce chapitre ce matin dans mon lit et je pense honnetement avoir fait du gros caca :/ vous me direz ce que vous en pensez :3**

 **Et vous allez pas m'aimez parce que bon... vous allez voir ^^**

 _Souvenez vous : Stiles a donné les resultats à Lydia sans rien lui dire de plus et est partit chercher sa princesse d'amour :3_

* * *

Une fois au volant, je n'attendit pas pour partir.

Une grimace significative ne m'avait pas quitté du trajet. C'était dégoûtant ! Il m'avait touché et sûrement.. Beh... Je ne me rappelais même pas si j'étais consentant ! C'était immonde. Mon dieu Peter était horrible, un monstre. Comment Lydia avait-elle pu me confier le trouver plutôt pas mal un jour ?

En me voyant approcher de chez mon père, j'essayais de m'armer de mon plus beau et faux sourire.

Je frappa et immédiatement, j'entendis Charlie courir jusqu'à la porte en appelant son grand père. Il m'ouvrit, sûrement avec un sourire aussi faux que le mien, parce qu'une heure avait déjà sûrement dû l'épuiser avec un monstre pareil. Je pris ma petite princesse dans mes bras et elle enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

\- Bah qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

\- Papy tout cassé...

\- C'est toi qui l'a cassé ?

Elle releva la tête avec de grand yeux, l'air presque indigné, comme si elle savait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- 'S'est cassé tout seul d'abord ! Même que- même que c'est pas moi !

Je regardais mon père se trainer péniblement au salon et le suivit en embrassant ma fille.

\- Ne me dis rien, elle t'a fait tombé dans les escaliers ?

\- Je lui offrirais une laisse à Noël.

\- Papa !

Il rit et ça me fit chaud au cœur, parce que j'aimais toujours voir mon père rire. Il était tellement absorbé par son travail pour oublier que je n'étais plus à la maison que je ne savais plus vraiment s'il prenait le temps de se détendre parfois . Ou au moins de sourire, parce que garder Charlie c'était tout sauf de la détente. Excepté pour Lydia, à ce qu'elle disait, mais je suis sûr qu'elle avait finit sa visite du zoo pieds nus tant elle avait dû courir partout avec ses talons.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Hein ? Oh heu bah oui écoute...j'ai oublié de manger ce midi tellement j'étais occupé !

\- Vous voulez manger là ce soir alors ?

\- Non.. Non Cha' sera fatiguée de sa journée et puis Derek a... eu des problèmes avec la librairie... Du coup il règle ça...

Comment peut-on mentir aussi facilement à son propre père ? Je comprends toujours pas..

\- Bon.. Demain alors ?

\- Je.. Je sais pas, Derek ne sera pas là et vous vous entendez bien quand même.

\- Je m'entends aussi bien avec mon fils je crois qu'on peut passer un repas tout les deux !

\- Et Charlie. Bon... Si je ne suis pas là à treize heures, ne m'attends pas.

Je fis descendre Charlie de mes bras pour qu'elle aille faire un dernier bisou à son grand père et la récupéra aussitôt après avoir trouvé son doudou.

\- Bonne soirée p'pa !

Il me fit un signe depuis le perron et je démarra la voiture avec Cha' sur les genoux parce qu'elle adorait ça. Et puis mon père ne pouvait rien dire, il le faisait aussi. Mais contrairement à d'habitude le petit monstre gentil qui tenait le volant avec moi ne semblait pas s'amuser.

\- Ça va pas chérie ?

\- J'ai bobo là...

Elle montra de nouveau sa poitrine avec cette petite moue triste.

\- Bobo comment ?

\- Papou il a dit c'est un bobo comme toi et comme Papou. Et ma coupine elle veut pas venir...

Je souris doucement tant elle était innocente. Sa coupine, c'est comme ça qu'on lui a expliqué son don : avec une amie imaginaire. Et ça a l'air de marcher parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Et puis elle a commencé à la voir il y a quelques mois, on en a profité pour lui dire qu'elle l'aidait quand elle avait mal quelque part.

\- Elle est très occupée en ce moment c'est pour ça... Mais ça va s'arranger je te le promets. Pour l'instant elle fait pleins de bisous à papounet pour qu'il aille bien et toi tu m'en fais pleins aussi parce que j'aime beaucoup les câlins de ma princesse.

Elle n'attendit pas que je me gare pour s'aggriper à moi en cachant son visage d'ange dans mon cou. Je coupa le moteur et la serra contre moi, essayant de retenir mes larmes. J'aurais besoin de soutiens.

Je bascula la tête en arrière en me rappelant que Lydia n'était peut-être pas partie mais je devais me tromper, sa voiture n'étant plus là. D'un autre côté, elle aurait dû me harceler de messages en ayant compris.

Je descendis de la voiture, un frisson me prit mais je me suis dit que ça devait seulement être la brise printanière. Charlie sembla alors renforcer sa prise sur moi en grognant. Elle faisait souvent ça quand elle était fatiguée ou que je faisais un mouvement inconfortable pour elle. En ouvrant la porte qui n'était pas fermée à clé, quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas pour l'une de ces raisons qu'elle avait grogné. Il faisait étrangement froid dans la maison des Hale et le grondement contre ma poitrine persistait, s'intensifiait même.

\- Lydia..?

Elle n'était pas dans le salon. L'enveloppe que je lui avais tendu avant de partir s'était retrouvée au sol, au milieu de quelques autres papiers auparavant classés sur la table. La tension montait et je sentais que Charlie avait du mal à se contenir. Elle, toujours de nature très calme, réagissait toujours très mal à la présence d'un autre loup que Scott ou Derek et là, c'est ce qui m'inquiétait. Il était arrivé quelque chose, et mon malaise persistant, ça ne me disait rien de bon.

\- Papou...

Je resserra d'avantage Charlie contre moi en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

\- Derek..?

Je déglutis en entendant un bruit à l'étage. Je ne savais plus quoi faire : aller directement chez Scott en protégeant Charlie, ou monter en la gardant dans mes bras en essayant de me persuader que ça n'est que Lydia qui a trébuché.

Mon esprit voulait garder la première option mais je montais irrésistiblement les marches. Je sentais les petites griffes de Charlie piquer ma peau et j'essayais de la rassurer en lui chuchotant des mots doux.

\- Lyd'...?

Du bruit se faisait entendre dans la salle de bain. Je poussa doucement la porte entrouverte, gardant Charlie aussi près de moi que possible.

Un cri s'échappa de ma bouche en reculant, fermant les yeux. Un loup à la carrure démesurément impressionnante était penché sur la baignoire et se passait de l'eau sur les bras. Je pouvais reconnaître cette nuque large et ces épaules carrées entre milles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là..?

Ma voix était faible et tremblante. Charlie gigotait dans mes bras et je sentais par moment ses petits crocs s'entendrent sur mon épaule.

Peter se leva, de la façon la plus calme du monde pour me dévisager froidement comme son neveux l'avais fait quelques heures plus tôt. Ses bras et son torse étaient couverts de plaies ouvertes mais propres, tandis que son sang s'écoulait vers le fond de la baignoire. Je m'appliquait alors à ne pas faire entrer ce spectacle dans le champs de vision de Charlie.

\- Qu'est ce que toi, tu lui as fait ?

Il désignait me fille. Une voix sanglante m'accusait d'avoir fait du mal à ma fille et même avec toute la culpabilité du monde je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça.

\- Sors de chez moi.

Je me surpris à avoir une voix étonnament ferme et confiante.

\- C'est qu'il mordrait...

Il prit cet air indifférent et s'acroupit de nouveau sur la baignoire.

\- Je suis chez moi avant toi n'oublie pas.

\- Plus maintenant.

\- C'est vrai, t'as raison. C'est chez nous maintenant. Tu aurais du désinfectant ?

Je déglutis sur ses mots et me retenais de hurler en protégeant les yeux de Charlie pour ne pas qu'elle vois ça. Une profonde colère m'envahit à propos de l'indifférence que Peter donnait à ses mots. C'était chez moi. C'était chez Derek. C'était chez Charlie. Mais certainement pas chez Peter ! Pour qui il se prend ? Il n'aura jamais ma fille.

Pris d'un élan de courage j'attrapa le désinfectant et poussa Peter du peu de force que j'avais comparé à lui, tenant fermement Charlie dans mes bras. Je la fis s'asseoir contre la baignoire de façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas le sang et pulvérisa le spray sur le bras tendus du loup. Peter me regardait faire sans un mot, peut être même avec un rictus. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder à son regard insistant et plutôt essayer de le soigner. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il partira. Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi il ne cicatrise pas ou comment il est arrivé ici dans cet état. En me relevant, Charlie agrippée à l'un de mes mollets, je fusilla Peter du regard avant de me diriger vers la chambre de ma princesse. Je la déposa dans sa cabane sur son lit avec tout ses jouets en veillant bien à ne pas la brusquer pour ne pas que son loup ne reprenne le dessus. Je voulus retourner dans la salle de bain pour virer Peter une bonne fois pour toute mais je me heurta contre son torse en sortant de la chambre et grimaça en sentant son regard vicieux sur moi. J'essayais de me rassurer comme possible en contournant le loup, ne croisant pas ses yeux mais il me barra le passage.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! Je suis déjà sympa de ne pas te cracher dessus. Tu me dégoûte.

\- Ah c'est moi qui te dégoûte ? C'est pourtant toi qui n'a pas protesté..

Je fermas les yeux en frissonnant. Protéger Charlie, me protéger. Ma bonne conscience passera après.

Je passa sous son bras et m'approcha passa dans la salle de bain.

\- C'est un alpha qui m'a fait ça. C'est pour ça que je ne guéris pas.

\- Tant mieux. Tu le mérites.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Peter s'approcher. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Cesse de me voir comme le bourreau tu veux ? Il y a un loup autour de la maison. Je ne voulais pas que Lydia soit seule ici. Imagine qu'il soit enragé avec de mauvaises intentions.

Je me derobas brusquement de sa main en asseyant Charlie par terre, sans lâcher sa main griffue.

\- Tu parles de toi là.

Il releva la remarque seulement d'un soupir.

\- Maintenant que j'ai une famille.. Je voudrais apprendre a y faire..

Je fronça les sourcils plus que furieux et me leva en le poussant.

\- Tu n'as pas de famille Peter ! Tu es seul et tu le seras toujours ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher de MA famille, de MA maison et de MON fiancé ! Alors tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages !

Il gardait cet air impassible et j'aurais presque dit attendrit si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien.

\- Allons Stiles... J'entends notre fille pleurer..

Un léger sourire narquois s'ettendit sur ses lèvres. Si j'avais été un loup...

\- Ce n'est pas ta fille ! Et il y a encore moins un "nous" dans l'histoire ! C'est Ma fille et celle de Derek. T'as eu ta chance avec Malia essaie pas de te rattraper ! Alors pour la dernière fois, sors de chez moi !

Charlie était en pleurs dans sa chambre et je m'en voulais de lui faire peur mais c'etait seulement pour la protéger du pire de tout les monstres.

\- Calme toi... Je vais partir..

\- Je me calme si je veux et t'as intérêt à le faire sinon c'est moi qui te vire à coups de batte en argent !

Il sourit et se pencha près de mon oreille mais je continuais de le fixer durement.

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée qu'il te l'offre.

Soudain je vis son sourire disparaître et une mine presque inquiète se colla sur son visage tandis que le mien se mouillait de larmes.

Il me pris dans ses bras.

Je voulu me débarrasser au plus vite de cette étreinte tant elle me faisait peur mais en seule réponse il la resserra d'une manière aussi rassurante que celle de Derek. Ça devait être de famille.. Et j'en avais besoin...

Mais non ! J'en avais pas besoin ! Pas de sa part ! Il me répugnait ! Je savais pourtant que je ne pouvais pas lutter, il était trop fort. Alors je me laissais aller aux larmes en espérant qu'il ai assez de pitié pour me lâcher même s'il n'en a aucune. Une main vint caresser ma joue et je grimaçais en prenant conscience du regard beaucoup trop malsain qu'il portait sur moi. Charlie grognait depuis son lit et devait être en partie transformée. Il fallait que je me reprenne. Je pouvais pas me laisser aller dans une crise de panique et me laisser bercer par Peter.

\- Lâche moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? Si je te lâche, je suis persuadé que ton corps pourrait te lâcher lui aussi. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il lâche. Ça serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..

Je fermais les yeux en espérant qu'il arrête d'avoir l'air de lire dans mes pensées. Parce que je savais qu'une fois sortit de l'étreinte je ferais une crise de panique et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre avec Charlie à côté. La voix de Peter était beaucoup trop sans arrières pensées pour l'être réellement, alors j'essayas de le repousser de mes mains sur son torse encore nu et couvert de plaies noires. Ma tête était posée à contre coeur sur sa poitrine et je me faisais violence pour ne pas perdre le fil de ma respiration. La main de Peter caressait tendrement mes cheveux, et ça me faisait peur. Pour la première fois il semblait presque.. Gentil. S'en était effrayant. Et répugnant.

\- Ça suffit arrête !

J'essayais à nouveau de le repousser, en vain une fois de plus. Incapable de bouger sous ses bras, il enfouit son nez dans mes cheveux. Mon coeur battait les cent, je ne comprenais pas ses intentions. Je sentais ses mains dans mon dos et sa poitrine se gonfler doucement au rythme de son souffle. Je tremblais entre ses grands bras et essayais de ne pas y penser. De ne pas penser que j'étais à cet instant presque son otage. J'avais l'impression que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait il ne me lâcherais pas. Ça me dégoûtait de sa part. Mais j'avais tellement l'impression d'avoir Derek prêt de moi. Ils avaient les mêmes gestes doux sur mes hanches. Et pourtant mon esprit le suppliait qu'il me lâche même si je m'ecroulais.

\- Tu m'en veux Stiles..?

Je hochas la tête, incapable de parler, la voix sûrement noyée par les larmes.

\- Je veux t'aider.

Comment un être pareil pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à proposer son aide à quelqu'un qu'il veut faire souffrir ? Jamais il ne m'aura, jamais.

Il relâcha la douce pression qu'il avait sur ma nuque. Je profita donc de ce moment de repos pour tenter de m'échapper ou au moins de le fusiller du regard mais la seule chose que je vis furent ses yeux d'une lueur étrange. Une étincelle de regard que jamais je n'avais pu voir auparavant. Il me fixait de cette manière indescriptible que Derek avait parfois juste avant...

Je fermas les yeux violemment quand un goût âcre vint s'emparer de mes lèvres. Le goût âcre du sang et du dégoût. Son baiser était brute et immonde. J'etais pourtant incapable de faire le moindre mouvement malgré le fait qu'il avait largement desserré sa prise sur mon corps. Je ne pensais plus. Ou trop. Mon coeur ne suivait plus et cette fois il ne suffirait pas de m'embrasser pour cesser cette crise de panique.

Peter s'écarta doucement et je le vis tourner la tête, l'air surpris. Je fis de même tandis que j'essayais de ne pas laisser mes jambes céder sous mon poids.

\- Der...

Le coup partit tout seul. Peter se retrouva au bout du couloir tandis qu'un grognement retentit alors et peut être même un rire. Je n'osais plus ouvrir les yeux. Derek était en train de massacrer son oncle et Charlie pleurait dans sa chambre. Et pourtant, bien qu'au milieu de ce vacarme, je m'étais laissé glisséle long du mur, la tête entre les genoux. Je voulais que ça cesse. Je voulais que ce ne sois qu'un mauvais rêve. Je voulais que le lendemain je me réveille dans les bras de Derek pour commencer une journée normale où tout irais bien. Ma tête tournait et j'avais atrocement mal dans la poitrine. Une main me prit violemment le bras après un temps que je ne saurais compter et je me retrouve face au visage clairement furieux et meurtri de Derek. Je sentais qu'il contenait sa rage contre moi. Sa respiration puissante m'accablait et son regard haineux me faisait plus que peur.

\- Tu veux que je sorte de ta vie ? Demande le moi au lieu de faire ça lorsque Charlie est à côté.

Il n'a tout de même pas cru...

\- C'est pas ce que tu...

\- C'est pas ce que je crois ?! C'est pourtant bien ce que j'ai vu ! Et ça sera quoi ensuite ? C'est Peter son père ?!

Je me figea. Une boule bloquait ma gorge et je n'osais plus faire un mouvement. Il me fixait de cet air furieux qu'il avait lorsqu'on s'était rencontrés. Il sondait mes gestes, ma respiration et mon coeur. Je vis chaque trait de son visage se détendre un à un dans un moment qui me parut mille ans, jusqu'à laisser un visage d'incompréhension et de colère.

\- Dis moi que je me trompe.

\- Je...

\- Dis le moi !

J'aurais voulu. Réellement. J'en étais incapable. Autant de mentir aurait pu tout réparer mais j'étais bien trop déstabilisé pour contrôler quoi que ce soit de mon corps.

\- Je suis désolé... Laisse moi t'expliquer je t'en prie, je sais même pas comment...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de commencer qu'il était déjà descendu.

\- Derek attends !

\- Tu as embrassé Peter, tu as couché avec lui et tu as eu un enfant avec lui ! Voilà comment !

\- J'ai eu un enfant avec toi Derek ! Tu l'aime et tu l'as élevée !

\- Je te faisais confiance et j'ai élevé la fille de mon oncle !

Le temps du passé est sûrement le plus dur. J'ai perdu ce qui m'importait le plus au monde de sa part, à cause d'une chose dont je ne me souviens pas.

\- J'en savais pas plus que toi...

\- Arrête. J'ai plus envie de te croire. Peter voulait me faire du mal, il a réussi. Maintenant j'abandonne. Vivez heureux.

J'étais incapable de bouger à la suite de ses paroles. Elles étaient comme un poignard en plein dans la poitrine. Derek quittait la maison visage et poings fermés et j'étais incapable de le rattraper. Je ne voulais pourtant pas qu'il parte, son silence était devenu la pire des tortures au fil des années. Je murmurais son nom en espérant qu'il m'entende mais je n'entendis que le son de la Camaro démarrer à fond de moteurs. Il n'était même pas aller voir Charlie qui pleurait toujours à l'étage. Il fallait que je sois fort pour elle. Je devais la protéger de Peter même si actuellement c'était moi le pire père au monde.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Ce chapitre nul est de moi. detestez moi pour ce Steter et pour se Sterek qui se brise x( et puis pauvre Charlie on est d'accord hein ? et pauvre Derek :/ et oui je sais on a perdu Lydia en route mais elle va revenir :')**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ça prend pas trop de temps hein ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine alors ! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir jeunes Wolfies, Sterek shipper et simple visiteurs curieux ! Oui jen n'arrive toujours pas à tenir ma promesse de poster les chapitres plus tôt dans la semaine mais avec les cours ce n'est pas facile d'autant plus que j'écris au jour le jour. Parfois vous me poser des questions sur la suite de la fictions et moi-même je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer :') Cela dit je remercie beaucoup toutes celles qui ont laissé un review ça m'encourage vraiment pour la suite et chaque critique m'est bénéfique ! (Surtout que vous êtes adorables 3) Continuez je vous aime beaucoup ^^**

 **Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre est un peu spécial (et plutôt court) puisqu'il est du point de vue de notre Banshee préférée tout ça parce qu'il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour décoincer mon imagination :')  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve un peu plus bas 3**

* * *

Stiles était... Vide. Depuis près de trois semaines il se laissait totalement aller. Je venais chercher Charlie tout les jours pour m'occuper d'elle parce que je ne pouvais clairement pas les laisser comme ça. Depuis le départ de Derek, c'était silence radio total. Il n'avait pas pris son portable, n'était pas au loft et la meute l'avait réellement cherché partout. On a même appelé Breaden c'est pour dire ! Mais aucune trace. Il devait déprimer au moins autant que Stiles mais lui n'avait même pas Charlie pour lui remonter le moral. Bien sûr si on croisait Stiles dans la rue on le trouvait vraiment dans une forme normale mais dès qu'il était seul, c'était une épave. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Il fallait juste un verre de whisky à la main pour qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Heureusement que je lui avait interdit de boire et jeté les quelques bouteilles qu'il servait pour les apéritifs. Charlie elle était clairement déstabilisée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait évidemment mais elle sentais que c'était un très mauvais moment à passer. À l'école, elle avait déjà mordu un de ces camarades, elle pourtant si calme habituellement. Elle piquait constamment des crises pour rien pour toujours par finir par réclamer son papounet qui ne venait pas lui faire de bisous le soir. Mais ça faisait pleurer Stiles autant qu'elle. Alors on lui disait qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il était seulement partit voir sa famille au Mexique pour quelques temps. Et Stiles me regardait avec tout l'espoir du monde quand je lui affirmait que ça s'arrangerait, même si plus les jours passaient, moins j'y croyais.

Et puis il y avait ce moment bizarre chaque jour où Peter venait. Je ne suis resté qu'une fois et heureusement que c'était la seule. Maintenant j'emmène Charlie se promener parce que ça ne serait vraiment pas sain pour ses petites oreilles. Moi même j'en ai été choquée.

#Flashback#

Je venais d'ouvrir à Peter et il semblait étrangement... Gêné. Pire encore il était passé par la porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens voir Stiles.

\- Personne ne veut te voir, vas t'en.

\- Tu me laisses entrer deux minutes s'il te plaît.

Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui clochait. Il semblait beaucoup trop agir comme une personne normale et bien élevée.

\- Pour lui faire encore plus de mal ou essayer de l'embrasser ?

\- Oh je t'en prie que de mauvaise fois ! J'essaie de me racheter pour une fois.

\- Derek est partit t'as plus besoin d'aller vers Stiles.

\- Je suis sérieux Lydia. Laisse moi entrer.

\- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

\- J'ai pas de raison valable. Crois moi simplement.

\- Laisse le entrer Lyd'...

Je me tourna alors vers Stiles. Il était enfin sortit de son lit avec cette bouille d'enfant qu'il avait au réveil. Peter passa près de moi avec un léger sourire. Je les regardais se fixer. Peter semblait être la personne la plus compatissante du monde et Stiles avait clairement l'air de vouloir l'assassiner. Et il lui avait fait tellement de mal que j'aurais été d'accord.

\- Charlie voulait que tu joues avec elle.

J'avais bien compris que c'était pour que je les laisse seuls. Je n'étais clairement pas rassurée mais j'avais mon portable pour appeler Scott au cas où. J'étais donc montée voir Charlie qui jouait avec ses poupées. J'essayais d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient mais Charlie semblait entendre mieux que moi alors je me fiais à ses réactions. Elle grognait régulièrement et lorsque j'entendis un éclat de voix elle pleura. J'essayais de la calmer comme possible tandis que Stiles haussait toujours plus la voix. Il lui hurlait dessus carrément et je n'entendais pas Peter répondre. Tant que c'était Stiles qui lui balançait ce qu'il avait sûr le coeur ça allait, pas besoin de Scott. Ça lui faisait du bien, il a fait besoin de se défouler et de craquer un peu. Après presque une heure de cris, la voix de Stiles n'avait toujours pas flanchée et Peter ne semblait toujours pas avoir répondu. Lorsque je n'entendis plus rien, que Charlie était calmée, je descendis. Je vis Stiles dans les bras de Peter, en larmes. Il lui chuchotait des insanités.

\- Vas t'en Peter.

Il acquiesça au son de ma voix et embrassa le haut du crâne de Stiles avant de défaire doucement son étreinte. Peter partit sans un mot de plus laissant un Stiles dévasté qui retourna dans sa chambre sans adresser un regard à sa fille.

#Aujourd'hui #

Depuis près de deux semaines c'était comme ça tout les jours. Mise à part qu'ils sont seuls. Je mentirais si je disais que j'avais confiance. Je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Stiles avec lui, de peur qu'il lui fasse plus mal que ce qu'il n'a déjà. Mais Stiles à clairement insisté pour ne pas intervenir. On le laissait faire mais à la condition qu'il me raconte absolument tout après. Parfois je le retrouvait en larmes, parfois énervé et parfois juste froid et déstabilisé. Je sais quand il ment, c'est Stiles, il ne peut pas résister si je lui tire les vers du nez. Je n'aimais pas du tout cette situation mais ça avaiy l'air de lui faire du bien. Scott lui s'occupait de Peter. Il le surveillait régulièrement mais il devait sûrement être au courant vu ses réflexions quand ils se croiaient. Son comportement était tellement étrange d'ailleurs... On aurait presque dit qu'il se sentait concerné par le mal de Stiles. Mais le fait est que nous savions parfaitement de quoi il était capable et c'est ça qui me faisait peur. Il paraissait tellement sincère à le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer que ce qu'il préparait devait être incroyablement douloureux. Derek n'était pourtant plus là pour être son souffre douleur. En espérant qu'il ne s'en prenne pas tout simplement à Stiles. Plus ça allait, plus je le détestais.

\- Tataaaaa !

Je sortis de mes pensées en souriant à Charlie qui venait vers moi en courant avec son doudou dans ses petites mains. Je l'ai emmené au parc pour qu'elle puisse se défouler et s'amuser avec les autres enfants même si depuis le départ de Derek un rien pouvait la contrarier et faire qu'elle se transforme. Mais si elle s'occupait ça allait.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

\- Viens !

Elle prit ma main pour me tirer vers le grillage en bordure de forêt.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ?

\- Papou !

Je souris tristement en sachant qu'elle avait l'impression de le voir un peu partout. Mais elle avait l'air d'être la seule à le voir. On ne la contredisait pas parce que ça la rendait heureuse pour la journée, où du moins jusqu'au bisou du soir...

\- Tu l'as vu où ma puce ?

Elle pointa la forêt du doigt en s'accrochant au grillage. Je fis de grands yeux en voyant ses griffes et m'empressa de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Papou !

Je fronçais les sourcils en espérant voir Derek et sourit en ayant vu une ombre disparaître derrière un arbre. Stiles allait être content.

\- Il va revenir bientôt ma chérie t'inquiète pas.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand il aura décidé de parler calmement avec papa et d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Et aussi quand il aura botté les fesses de Peter.

\- Peter méchant.

Elle croisa les bras en faisant cette moue adorable et je souris avant de relever les yeux vers la forêt.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te promets que ce soir tu auras ton bisou par tes deux papas.

Oui je jubilais intérieurement d'avoir fait ce mauvais coup à Derek en sachant qu'il entendrait parfaitement. Le sourire de Charlie était tellement grand maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, sous peine de faire pleurer sa fille.

Sur ce, pour ne pas attirer l'attention je décidas de rentrer avec la petite princesse.

\- Stiles, c'est nous !

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant pas de réponse mais fusilla Peter du regard lorsqu'il descendit suivit de Stiles. Tout deux étaient presque souriant et semblaient même se forcer de paraître froids. Peter me salua avant de se pencher sur Charlie, automatiquement je lui tourna le dos en serrant ma filleule contre moi. Je sais qu'avant j'étais la seule à un peu le considérer comme une personne normale mais avec le mal qu'il à faut subir à mon Stiles, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça. Peter grogna donc de la même manière que Charlie avant de s'en aller sans un mot de plus.

\- Pourquoi ce regard menaçant ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé embrasser Charlie ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas sa fille. Et qu'il ne fait partit d'aucune famille.

\- Tu pourrais être plus gentille.

Je ne comprenais plus.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Il y a une semaine tu hurlait encore dessus et maintenant tu prends ça défense.

\- J'ai changé de point de vue...

Je le regardais sans comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Ou j'avais ma théorie.

\- Il t'as dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Non... Ça me tue. Mais il m'aide sans rien dire alors j'essaie de moins lui hurler dessus. Il continu de venir seulement si je me calme.

\- Alors déchaîne toi contre lui.

Stiles soupira avant de tendre les bras vers Charlie qui se calmait un peu d'avoir eu un loup aussi près.

\- Papou...

\- Oui Papou ma puce... À moi aussi il me manque...

Stiles serrait sa fille dans ses bras et plus je le regardait plus j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Il évitait soigneusement de me regarder et ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

\- Tu vas me dire ce vous avez fait ?

Il semble soudain être contrarié et prit cet air vexé.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller seul, arrête de me fliquer comme ça ! Je sais protéger ma fille et je sais me protéger moi.

\- Et Derek à côté ?

Il prit soudain un air triste et je m'en voulu presque de lui imposer ça une fois de plus mais ça ne pouvais pas continuer.

\- Il ne veut plus me voir, je respecte son choix...

\- En laissant son oncle le narguer ? C'est pas la bonne solution et tu le sais. Il va penser que Peter peut prendre sa place et c'est là qu'il ne voudra réellement plus te voir. Je suis sûr qu'il est dans le coin et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Stiles ne répondit pas, tête basse. Il jouait de ses doigts dans le dos de Charlie qui se reposait de sa journée sur son épaule en suçant son pouce.

\- Je sais que t'es pas bien mais c'est pas une raison pour avoir le syndrome de Stockholm.

\- Le syndrome de quoi ?

Lorsque j'arrivais à attiser sa curiosité on était forcément sur la bonne voie.

\- Un syndrome qui fait que tu tombe amoureux de ton agresseur.

À ses yeux je vis clairement qu'il m'en voulait d'avoir l'air de faire comme si j'en savais plus que lui mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

\- Bon alors ma puce, tu t'es amusée avec marraine ?

L'enfant secoua vivement la tête, semblant retrouver son énergie.

\- 'Vu Papou !

\- C'esr vrai ? T'en a de la chance...

Stiles lui souriait tristement. Je savais qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot parce qu'elle disait le voir partout même si cette fois j'étais sûr que c'était vrai. Peut-être même que les autres fois aussi.

\- Il a dit - il a dit 'va avoir un bisou 'soir !

Son père la serra dans ses bras, sûrement pour retenir ses larmes. Je m'approcha pour embrasser Charlie sur le front, à quoi elle répondit par un petit grognement et passa mon bras dans le dos de Stiles avant de m'éloigner vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu comptes pas sortir ce soir ?

\- Non...

\- Alors n'oublie pas son bisou. Et lit lui même une histoire.

Je lui sourit franchement avec un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

* * *

 **Re-bonsoir :3 Franchement je doute de la qualité de ce chapitre mais j'espère me rattraper sur le prochain parce que pour le coup j'ai pas mal d'idée ! Et vue que celui ci était court et que je suis en vacances je poste le prochain... DIMANCHE !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me poser des question si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair dans ce chapitre j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu embrouillée moi même ^^**

 **All the love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouais bon... Demande, lundi, mardi tout ça c'est pareil hein, y'a une syllabe en commun de toute façon :') nan sérieux désolé je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'ecrire contrairement à ce que je prévoyais. Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ou nous retrouvons le point de vue de notre Stiles adoré !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je n'aimais pas la façon dont Lydia m'avait parlé mais d'un autre côté moi même je me demande ce que je fais de temps en temps. Peter avait été étonnement compréhensif et me laissait parler, pas comme Scott ou Lydia qui ne me laissaient pas en placer une. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peter c'est vrai, et je me méfiais toujours, même plus que jamais. Et en fait, contrairement à ce que Lydia croiyait, la plus part du temps il était là, il me suivait, il m'aidait sans un mot ou la moindre petite remarque désobligeante. Et ça jusqu'à ce que je craque juste parce que je ne supporte pas le silence. Alors je lui disait par tout les moyens possible que c'était de sa faute si Charlie allait mal, si Derek était partit et si je pleurait pour un rien. Mais aujourd'hui ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

#Flashback#

\- Alors tu comptes réellement rien me dire aujourd'hui ?

J'essayais de l'ignorer d'avantage en rangeant les jouets yode Charlie mais ma respiration devait sûrement me trahir à propos de ma colère.

\- Stiles...

\- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit parler hein ? Pourquoi c'est pas toi qui m'explique comment c'est possible que ce soit toi le père de Charlie ?

\- Je vais pas te faire un dessin...

\- Joue pas à ça tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?!

Il sembla alors surpris et voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je le repoussais autant que possible, ne voulant plus avoir à faire à lui.

\- Mémoire sélective je suppose.

\- Un truc aussi gros tu crois que je ne m'en souviendrais pas ?!

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Tu me flatte là...

\- Oh mon dieu... Tu es immonde.

En me retournant pour l'ignorer une fois de plus il m'attrapa le bras pour me fixer d'un peu trop près, pourtant il semblait presque perdu tant ses yeux bougeaient vite sur mon visage.

\- Je peux t'aider.

\- Tu m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose.

\- C'est une invitation ?

Il me fixait un air de défi au visage. J'essayais d'en faire autant mais on ne va pas se leurrer j'étais mort de peur. Je ne voyais que son sourire carnassier et ce regard assassin sur ses traits.

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait Peter ?

\- Rien que tu n'ai pas voulu.

Je déglutis, ayant peur de comprendre avant de le repousser en fermant les yeux. J'en avais assez, je voulais avoir Derek près de moi. Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me rassurant que j'avais fais un cauchemar de plus. Je voulais qu'il me laisse m'enfoncer dans ses bras chauds et réconfortant.

\- Je sais où est Derek.

Je fronçais les sourcils en essuyant rageusement une larme qui s'était échappée. Je ne comprenais plus à quoi il jouait. Est ce que j'avais déjà compris au moins ?

\- En quoi ça t'apporte quelque chose de me le dire ?

\- En rien mais tu es marqué comme son compagnon, tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

\- Son compagnon ?

\- Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?

\- Si mais... Ce n'était pas seulement un nom ?

Peter s'approcha de moi avec ce petit sourire mesquin, je n'eus que le temps de voir ses yeux dorés apparaître avant de sentir un de ses crocs sur ma jugulaire. J'étais alors incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est comme si il se déléctait de pouvoir me trancher la gorge en une fraction de seconde. Il aimait trop avoir cette force et cette puissance sur l'autre pour le faire même à un pauvre humain tel que moi.

\- Il t'a mordu...

Ces mots avaient résonnés comme une provocation, une invitation malsaine à la luxure. Une image de ce cauchemar me revint soudain comme une évidence. Peter m'embrassant passionnément le cou et moi, incapable de bouger. Ma respiration s'était accélérée autant que mon pouls et pourtant je ne le repoussait pas. Je n'y arrivait pas. Je me serait écroulé sûrement.

Soudain le loup tourna la tête. J'entendis Lydia arriver.

\- Calme toi Stiles..

Je sentis ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. J'essayais d'imaginer les bras de Derek autour de mon corps et ça me rassurait quelque peu. Au moins je n'avais plus l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de Peter lorsque je repris mes esprits mais une fois de plus il était impossible de ne pas voir la lueur presque maléfique dans ses yeux.

\- C'est nous !

Il fallait descendre et je ne me sentais pas capable de raconter ça à Lydia malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en elle.

#Fin du flashback#

Charlie me regardait de cette air adorable qu'avait Derek au réveil parfois. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être son père...

\- 'faim papa !

Je souriais en la soulevant pour l'emmener à la cuisine. Je la fis s'asseoir sur le plan de travail pour lui faire une tartine de Nutella et lui donner une compote, deux choses dont elle ne pourrait pas se passer. J'installa Charlie dans le canapé et mis un dessins animé le temps de faire mes papiers sur la table du salon. Les factures arrivaient et depuis le départ de Derek j'avais été incapable d'aller travailler à la librairie. Notre librairie. On avait mit des mois à concrétiser le projet et ce n'avait pas été facile avec Monsieur ronchon mais ça s'était fait. Et il était heureux qu'on puisse traverser deux rues tout les matins ensemble pour s'occuper de notre projet. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il pouvait lire autant de livres qu'il voulait et je pouvais préparer autant de pâtisseries que possible. J'avais vu ça un jour en me perdant sur Internet et ça avait été le déclic. Je voulais le faire. Charlie était assez grande pour que j'accepte de la confier à Lydia le samedi, à Scott le mercredi et à mon père le reste de la semaine -convaincre Derek de la laisser avait été une autre histoire-. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à l'école. Elle avait commencé cette année et ça lui plaisait malgré parfois quelques incidents minimes. Certes ma petite princesse ne se contrôle pas mais ses yeux se colorent seulement en cas de grosse crise et ses griffes sont à peines plus longues que ses ongles. Quand à ses crocs on dirait celles d'un chiot, alors ça pique mais ça ne passe pas sous la peau. Et puis, les poils apparaissent à l'adolescence d'après ce que j'ai compris donc ça allait. J'avoue que une fois ces derniers jours elle a mordu un de ces camarades, mais 'faut la comprendre ! Il lui avait piqué sa pelle au bac à sable ! C'est pas une Hale pour rien, elle se laisse pas marcher dessus c'est tout. Non mais.

Enfin une Hale... Du mauvais côté de la branche...

Je fermais les yeux à chaque fois que je pensais à Peter pour essayer de guider mon esprit ailleurs mais là, je ne retenais que le fait que Derek m'ait mordu sans que je n'en sois au courant. Je n'avais pas de cicatrice ! Et je n'ai jamais eu mal pendant qu'on... Et puis il m'en aurait parlé avant, ou au moins il se serait excusé après... J'étais peut-être un loup et je ne le savais même pas ! J'ouvris alors brusquement ma main mais rien ne sortit du bout de mes doigts. Bien sûr que je n'étais pas un loup, j'avais une batte de base-ball en sorbier que Deaton m'a offert, sous mon lit et je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec. J'ai juste frappé Scott avec une fois... Mais j'ai une excuse il était trois heures du matin et j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon...

Toujours est-il qu'il fallait que je cesse de divaguer et que je m'occupe des factures. Pour rattraper les deux dernières semaines j'ai quelques économies mais ça ne peut pas durer trop longtemps non plus, si je n'allais pas travailler la semaine suivante j'allais clairement être dans la mouise.

Une petite main tira mon jean. Charlie me tendait ses doigts pleins de pâte à tartiner et je souris en la prenant sur mes genoux afin d'essuyer ses mains pour ensuite la laisser aller jouer avec ses poupées.

La nuit tombait déjà. Charlie venait de finir de manger et je l'avais mise en pyjama. Honnêtement je n'en pouvais plus car ce soir plus que les précédents elle courait partout en appelant Derek et il était sûrement impossible de la calmer. Le pire c'est que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir là non plus, elle semblait tellement heureuse, même en sachant qu'elle sera plus triste que jamais au moment de dormir. Elle courait, criait, riait et ça me faisait sourire autant que suer parce qu'a cet heure là, le mode veille devrait s'enclencher automatiquement.

\- Charlie... Calme toi s'il te plaît sinon tu vas au lit tout de suite...

Elle s'arrêta net pour me fixer la lèvre tremblante et les yeux humide.

\- Hey c'est moi qui l'ai inventé cette technique essaie pas de m'avoir ! Petit monstre va !

Je l'attrapai et la levai à bouts de bras au dessus de ma tête pour la faire rire avant de la reposer pour la chatouiller encore et encore comme Derek lui faisait toujours.

Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait rire comme ça, mais elle semblait tellement de bonne humeur je ne pouvais pas résister à continuer. Je venais de la coucher, parce qu'avec tout ça elle s'était endormie dans le canapé. Alors je lui ai fait son bisou du soir, elle ouvrit les yeux avant de réclamer Derek dans un murmure. Je souris et caressais ses cheveux bruns avant de quitter la pièce en laissant la porte entre-bâillée.

Je finis par aller me coucher aussi, avec mon ordinateur sur les genoux en essayant de me perdre sur Internet pour ne pas me morfondre.

 **OoOoO**

23h au réveil. J'entendis un bruit métallique venant du salon. L'idée que Peter vienne aussi tard me figea sur place. Il n'a pourtant pas les clés et j'ai fermé avant de coucher Charlie. Je me leva alors, doucement pendant que sa démarche lente montait les escaliers. Ma main glissa sous le lit pour attraper ma batte et je la tenais fermement, près à frapper. Mon regard se dirigea vers le salon, vide. Des clés étaient sur la table mais les volets sont fermés je ne peux pas voir dehors et je devais au moins somnoler donc je n'ai pas entendu la voiture. Je monte doucement, marche par marche, sur le qui-vive. La porte de la chambre de Charlie est ouverte plus que je ne l'ai laissé. Je l'ouvris d'avantage, le coeur battant et tomba né à né -ou plutôt nez à dos- avec LA veste en cuir. Il était là. Derek, devant moi, dos à moi. Rien que sa vue m'a fait frissonner. Je lâcha ma batte en douceur pour ne pas réveiller Charlie et Derek ne se tourna pas vers moi, pourtant mon coeur devait battre assez vite et assez fort pour qu'il me remarque. Je m'approchais le plus lentement possible, comme s'il était un animal qui pourrait s'enfuir au moindre mouvement brusque. Derek se pencha sur Charlie qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux et un grand sourire au visage en voyant son papounet. Il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait, inspirant son odeur comme s'il l'avait oubliée. Je l'entendais murmurer des mots que je ne comprenais pas et je voyais Charlie serrer le coup de Derek de toutes ses petites forces. De mon côté je les observais, un sourire aussi tendre que mes yeux étaient humides. Derek était revenu après deux semaines de tortures, sûrement pour voir Charlie seulement mais il était là et au moins l'une de nous sera heureuse pendant les jours à venir.

\- Tu lui manquais...

Derek ne tourna pas ne serait que ses yeux vers moi.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu me manques aussi...

Il ne répondit pas, me laissant dans le malaise d'avoir peut être dit une phrase de trop.

\- Tu sais... L'odeur de Peter...

\- On en parlera quand elle dormira.

Mais Charlie fermait déjà les yeux, bien de trop rassurée d'avoir son père près d'elle. Au moins on allait parler.

Resté en retrait pendant cette touchante scène j'avais osé m'avancer pour déposer un bisou sur le front de ma princesse avant d'envoyer un regard désolé à Derek et sortir de la pièce en reprenant ma batte au passage. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Derek, il en savait autant que moi. Après un moment les yeux dans le vide, assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine du mouvement me fit lever les yeux. À la lumière, Derek semblait fatigué, et s'il n'avait pas été un loup j'aurais dit épuisé. Des cernes descendaient sous ses yeux et une cicatrice bordée de noir ornait le dos de sa main pour disparaître sous la manche de sa veste. Il sembla voir mon inquiétude car il camoufla sa main dans sa poche.

\- Tu... Quand je te disais que je ne savais pas comment ça s'était passé je ne mentais pas, je n'en ai réellement aucun souvenir...

\- Je sais.

Je me râcle la gorge ne sachant quoi répondre à ce ton froid.

\- Je sais que Peter vient.

\- Oh... Et le fait que... Qu'il m'ai embrassé ça ne te...

\- Si. Mais il n'avait pas d'arrières pensées. Il a beau contrôler son coeur je sais quand il ment et quand il a le soucis de bien faire.

\- Le soucis de bien faire ? Tu te rends compte que... Il m'a peut être violé ou drogué et personne ne le saura jamais pourtant tu lui fais confiance ?

Je sentais ma voix trembler mais je m'efforcait de la garder douce pour ne pas qu'il interprête quelque sons comme un reproche.

\- Tu approuves le fait qu'il m'ait peut être fait du mal ? Sûrement même parce que jamais je n'aurais accepté ça en étant conscient ou même alcoolisé au plus au point.

Si j'arrivais à garder mon calme, la poitrine de Derek se soulevait de plus en plus lentement et il s'efforçait de regarder ailleurs. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer.

\- Écoute... Je veux pas de Peter dans ma vie, il me fait peur... Et à Charlie aussi... Je te demande pas de me pardonner parce que bon, s'il m'a drogué bah je me suis fait avoir comme un idiot. Je suis un idiot d'ailleurs mais ça tu le savais. Et puis sérieusement il me regarde bizarrement ça me rend mal à l'aise et j'ai pas envie d'avoir le syndrome de Stockholm. C'est Lydia qui m'en a parlé et enfin tu t'en fiches... Je suis désolé...

\- Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, le dévisagent de toute part. Il savait et ne me l'avait pas dit avant. Ou alors il venait de l'apprendre plus tôt dans la journée. Derek baissait les yeux, il semblait honteux. Pourtant Derek n'avait jamais honte. La preuve, il m'avait moi comme -ex ?- petit ami, compagnon.

\- Peter ne t'a pas drogué, ni violé, ni quoi que ce soit à proprement parlé.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai... Totalement accepté ?

\- Quand je suis partit après notre première vraie nuit ensemble pour une urgence avec la meute, il y avait du café. Qui n'était pas du café.

\- J'en ai bu... Et c'était quoi ?

\- Un truc que Peter avait ramené de son voyage en Europe, aphrodisiaque.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, je ne voulais pas essayer de me rappeler ce qui est arrivé ensuite et j'allais sûrement regretter de demander à Derek de continuer d'un petit hochement de tête.

\- Tu... Lui a presque sauté dessus lorsqu'il est arrivé.

La voix de Derek se brisait par endroit et je sentais clairement que ça lui faisait mal. Autant qu'à moi. J'avais mal pour lui. De ce point de vue c'est comme si c'était moi qui avait... Violé Peter. L'idée me fit frissonner et je me recula pour avoir le dos contre le mur de la cuisine, les bras autour des genoux, je fermais les yeux.

\- Je suis tellement désolé...

\- C'est Peter.

\- Non c'est moi... Je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai fait du mal à Charlie et tu m'en veux. Regarde toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi mal et t'es tellement affaiblit que tes joues sont creuses, ta peau est pâle et tu cicatrises mal... On dirait moi... Je te mérite pas je suis désolé, tu devrais prendre Charlie et partir, je me débrouillerai pour... Je sais pas, je me débrouillerai.

Je sentis soudain une main essuyer mes larmes. Doucement je releva les yeux sur Derek qui avait les yeux brillants et pourtant toujours cet air froid.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Mais bien sûr que si ! Bien sûr que si c'est ma faute ! Je suis même pas capable de me retenir quand j'ai envie de sexe et comme si j'étais pas assez hyperactif, il faut en plus que je me jette sur la première tasse de café que je trouve ! Je suis horrible...

\- Arrête tu veux ? On ne parle plus de ça. C'est finit.

\- Mais comment tu peux passer l'éponge aussi vite ?

\- Je t'en voudrais toujours quelque part de m'avoir laissé élever la fille de mon oncle même si je n'en ai aucune raison. Et il va me falloir du temps. Pour l'instant je suis là pour Charlie.

\- Peter m'a dit... Plusieurs fois qu'il voulait s'occuper d'elle...

Je sentis ses doigts de crisper sur ma joue et je vis ses yeux se fermer.

\- Je lui parlerais.

\- T'as mon autorisation pour parler avec tes griffes tu sais...

\- Il n'y a pas de réel fautif dans l'histoire. C'est juste arrivé.

Je releva les yeux vers les siens, il me regardait de cette manière aussi froide qu'attendrie. Je n'ai jamais s'y comment il arrivait à faire ça mais j'étais rassuré dès qu'il me faisait ce regard. Et là, j'avais la certitude que ça s'arangerait

\- D'où tu tiens cette sagesse soudaine ?

Je laissa échapper un sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Six ans à écouter Lydia apprendre la vie à Scott ça laisse des traces.

Ce léger ton enjoué semblait terriblement forcé malgré le fait que les événements s'arrangeaient. Il me fit une légère grimace en guise de sourire avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre ses clés.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Je serais là demain.

La porte se ferma en douceur. Même si ça allait forcément finir par s'arranger, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir tout ce qu'il y a de plus coupable car c'est moi qui ai sauté sur Peter. Mais le truc que j'ai bu devait être sacrément fort pour que je ne me rappelle de rien, et puis surtout pour que je jette mon dévolu sur... Lui. Une grimace me prit. Comment après une nuit aussi géniale avec Derek j'ai pu le tromper. Oui c'est ça j'ai trompé Derek et lui il avait l'air de le prendre bien ! Je sentais qu'il y avait un autre truc ce n'était pas possible autrement. Lui qui était si impulsif... Ça aurait dû voler en éclat encore une fois ! Peut être qu'il s'était défoulé sur Peter. Ou qu'il était allé voir ailleurs pour se venger. Oh mon dieu c'était ça. Et le pire c'est que je ne lui en voulait pas parce que désormais on était quitte.

Un long soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres en descendant du plan de travail. Je me dirigeait alors lassivement dans ma chambre. Jamais Derek ne m'aurait dit ça si ? Je ne savais pas... Je n'avais pas envie de savoir. Pas ce soir.

 **Voilà j'espère que vous cet apprécié ce chapitre que je ne trouve pas terrible terrible pour ma part... Enfin bref n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez parce que bon vos avis comptent beaucoup pour moi**

 **Oh et je vais essayer d'écrire beaucoup ce soir et demain pour pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre jeudi mais je ne suis sûre de rien étant donné que je bouge dans le bout du monde, pardonnez moi ㈆2**


End file.
